Dos Palabras
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: Si supieras esas dos palabras que podrian salvar a alguien de un profundo abismo ¿Se las dirias?....INOSAI CHAP.2 ARRIBA!
1. Dos Palabras

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen…para mi tristeza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen…para mi tristeza.

**.x.X. Dos ****Palabras .X.x**

Si supieras las palabras exactas para sacar a alguien de un profundo abismo emocional. ¿Se las dirías?

Yo si las sabía pero nunca la dije, nunca se las dije a la persona que lo necesitaba y ahora siento que es demasiado tarde.

Ustedes dirán, que tan complicado pueden ser dos simples palabras. Pero créanme estas palabras son tan importantes que antes de decirlas hay que sentirlas.

Y no, no las sentía en ese momento, o tal vez si las sentía pero no lo quiera aceptar.

Y es que, el que alguien llegue a tu vida diciendo palabras bonitas como "belleza" no son para pasar desapercibido, pero yo lo pase por alto. Error…grave error.

Yo no me daba cuenta de ese sentimiento que crecía en mi interior yo lo tomaba como un simple cambio de emoción. Mi segundo error.

Ahora después de eso estoy segura de lo que siento después de que mi eterna amiga-rival me quitara la venda de los ojos.

**.x.F****lashback.x.**

-Ino entiende el te quiere- decía ella, harta de mi necedad

-Pero Sakura, el no es diferente de los demás, el llega y me dice palabras bonitas, me invita a salir, me ilusiona y ahí acaba todo-

-Ino, escúchame el solo te dice belleza a nadie mas se lo ha dicho, o dime que tampoco has visto como te mira, con ese brillo es sus ojos-

Me quede calada debía poner mas atención.

**.x. F****in Flashback .x.**

Yo extrañamente no lo veía, no se si me evitaba, tal vez se dio cuanta de lo insensible que soy, no lo se, solo se que algo lo alejo. Estaba preocupada por el.

Hasta que me entere, Sai había intentado quitarse la vida, su preciada vida, varias veces, sin lograrlo.

Había algo que siempre lo detenía, pero aun no se que es, una loca idea me dice que soy yo la que no lo deja morir, mi pensamiento en su cabeza llega en los peores momentos, impidiendo que consuma su plan.

Y pienso y lo mejor de todo no solo lo pienso sino también lo siento, siento que yo podría ser esa luz en su camino. se que nada pierdo con intentarlo, solo un ultimo intento.

Llego hasta el, la verdad no se como llegue hasta donde estaba, esta sentado en una banca, con la mirada gacha, con su traje sucio.

Siente mis pasos, levanta la mirada y lo que veo me destroza, su mirada esta totalmente apagada, sin vida, sin brillo, tan vacía.

Me acerco y me siento junto a el, esperando que me sonría como solía hacerlo, pero no lo hace.

Eso me destroza aun más, pero me motiva a la vez. Tomo su rostro entre mis temblorosas manos lo giro para que quede enfrente de mi, parece un muñeco sin vida.

El me ve, pero no me observa, no me pone atención, me siento triste pero como puedo forzó una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, que viene del fondo de mi corazón.

Me acerco a el, hasta llegar a su oído, le susurro esas dos palabras.

-Te amo- le digo con sinceridad

Como respuesta solo recibo silencio, no se que hacer, me suelto a llorar y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, el no corresponde, yo decido soltarlo.

No lo logre… yo sabia que era demasiado tarde. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar.

El me alcanza y me toma de la muñeca, me gira y me abraza, yo le correspondo, quiero pasarle calor a ese frío cuerpo, y veo q lo estoy logrando, el se aferra mas a mi.

Me separo de el por unos segundos, lo veo a ojos y veo sorprendida que brillan otra vez, sus labios tienen una hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas un ligero tono rojizo.

Lo hice, lo logre y ahora me doy cuenta que dos palabras hacen una hermosa diferencia.

¿Fin?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N/A: mmmm..un poco triste al principio pero va mejorando…lo hice en momentos de depresión…pero lo quería subir…. Puse unos signos en el fin..por q tengo la otra parte de este one shot…pero la subiré después :) bye bye espero review :)


	2. Eres la Luz

Disclaimer: los pérsonajes no me pertenecen…por desgracia

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen…por desgracia. T.T

**.x.X Eres La Luz .X.x.**

Cuan importantes fueron esas dos palabras para mi, justo cuando yo me hundía, ella llego diciendo tan simples palabras, pero tan cargadas de sentimientos

-Te amo- me dijo esa hermosa chica.

Esas dos palabras que me sacaron instantáneamente del abismo, me hicieron ver la luz. Me hicieron sentir que no estaba perdido, me hicieron sentir mas que bien…me hicieron sentir vivo.

Pero estaba convencido que no fueron las palabras si no el sentir y la persona que lo sentía.

Ella, mi luz, mi guía, mi vida misma y lo mas importante mi salvación. Ahora junto a ella me siento mejor, me siento vivo, me siento feliz.

Ahora que ella esta a mi lado ya no recuerdo los días donde yo estaba en una profunda desolación, aunque es importante no olvidarlos.

**Flashback**

Buscaba yo desesperado lo que fuera, mi desesperación podía mas, queria morir, hasta que lo encontré.

-Lo encontré- una pequeña navaja un poco oxidada y sin filo, esa seria mi arma, mi instrumento de muerte.

Lo intente pero yo no era experto, no recuerdo cuantas veces me corte la muñeca, antes de sentir mareos, ni siquiera sentí el suelo frío cuando caí.

Pero cuando ya estaba todo hecho, su imagen llego, tan sonriente, tan bella, lo había hecho otra vez su imagen me hacia arrepentirme y pedir ayuda en el ultimo momento.

Doy gracias, por que alguien escucho mis gritos de auxilio.

-Sai hoy tenemos misión- escuche tan lejana la voz de mi compañera de equipo.

-Sa…ku…ra- tal vez dije su nombre, tal vez solo lo pensé.

Escuchaba sus pasos y después un grito. Momentos después sentí el calor, estaba usando su jutsu medicinal.

-Gracias- murmure cuando pude hablar de nuevo

-No hables Sai-Kun todo estará bien- me dijo ella y confiando en ella me dormí.

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora esta todo bien con Sakura somos buenos amigos.

Pero a quien realmente le debo agradecer es a ella, a mi luz, quiero devolverle el favor, quiero que sepa que ella me salvo, que ella me rescato.

Voy caminando por la calle hasta quedar frente a su local, "floristería Yamanaka", puedo ver el letrero desde el otro lado de la calle.

Me gusta observarla, mirarla, espiarla. Miro mi reloj son las seis con cincuenta, solo que dan diez minutos para que cierre su local. Me siento en la banqueta a esperarla, tarda 5 minutos y sale a recoger sus platas que tiene fuera del local.

La veo. Me levanto por inercia, quiero ayudarle, pero ella voltea y me ve, me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que me cautivo.

Cruzo la calle para estar cerca de ella, me hacia falta verla. La miro, y me pierdo en esos bellos ojos azules que me fascinan, me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto.

No lo aguanto mas, la tomo de la cintura para levantarla en el aire. Me mira sorprendida, ella siempre se ve tan linda, agacha su cabeza, veo sus labios, ya se cual es su intención. La bajo sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Te amo- le digo desde lo mas profundo de mi alma.

Es la primera vez que se lo digo, pues ella me dijo que se lo dijera cuando realmente lo sintiera. Ella se sorprende pero luego me abraza, se para de puntitas y me da un beso, el cual me encanta corresponder.

Fin

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

N/A: Aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic…algo triste, pero tiene final feliz :) y eso me encanta, espero que dejen un review.


End file.
